


to satisfy my love

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Smokey pushes himself up, and though he might be getting better slowly but surely, there is still a fine tremor that works its way through his arms when he puts all of his weight on them. “I do feel that way about you. I love you. I only sent you away to keep you safe from Iemura.”“I’m not upset about that anymore. I was stupid to be upset, then. You just did what you could to take care of me.” Shion shuffles his feet. “I don’t want you to think you owe me anything.”“Owe you…” Smokey trails off, his brows furrowing.“For the medicine, and the money.” Shion pushes himself off of the doorframe, half-turns away. “I did it for you because I wanted to, and I don’t want you to think you owe me—”Smokey picks a pillow up from the nest and flings it at the doorway, the angle perfect that it bounces off of the side of Shion’s head and lands on the ground. “Shut up. That’s not why I want you with me. I want you with me because I want you with me. I know I don’t owe you anything. Now come lie down next to me and hold me. It’s what we both want.”





	to satisfy my love

Smokey has no plans for the day. The weather forecast is clear, and though spring has only just gotten here, the bitter winter chill has let up for the afternoon, the sun beaming down warm on the Nameless Street and a light, cool breeze keeping the heat from being too stifling. Afternoons like this are ones Smokey moves most, lazy days when none of them have plans, where they can simply enjoy the weather and each other’s company. So he gathers the blankets and pillows in their makeshift home, builds a nest on top of two futons pushed together, and waits for the others to come seek him out.

Predictably, Shion finds him first. Having him back home is better than Smokey could have ever imagined, though he supposes he should be grateful, in a way, for Shion’s departure from the Nameless Street for the time he was gone. When he came back home, he brought enough money for Smokey to get actual treatment, and the medicine had saved his life before he was too far gone to save at all. Stretched out on his back, head barely elevated on a couple of pillows, would have been hell a few months ago. It would have been impossible to breathe.

“Hey.” Shion lingers in the doorway, a look of clear want on his face, fingers digging into the frame so hard Smokey can see how white his knuckles have become. “Not feeling so well? Need me to bring you anything today?”

Smokey shakes his head, lifts his arms and makes grabby hands for Shion instead, watching the way those dark eyes widen, the way Shion’s lips part. If he was close enough, he might even be able to hear Shion’s heartbeat speed up. “Don’t need anything but you. C’mere and lay down with me. It’s so nice I just want to lie here and enjoy it.”

“You sure?” The obvious want in Shion’s eyes is there but he still lingers in the doorway. Maybe he still feels guilty about everything, or maybe he doesn’t truly believe that belongs just yet.

“I’m very sure.” Smokey wets his lips and tries for a pout, something he isn’t familiar with, but spending more time with Murayama has slowly but surely honed in his skills in learning to get what he wants. “Come lie down with me. I know you want to so badly.”

Shion laughs, lets his head thump against the wood. “You aren’t wrong. I didn’t… You don’t really feel that way about me, though, I don’t think. Don’t do things just for my sake.”

So it’s like this. Smokey should have known, but he still feels a little throb between his ribs just the same at the notes of self-loathing in Shion’s voice, the way he leans away just a little like he plans on walking away after all. Of course, Smokey is not fragile, and such a rejection would never hurt him as much as it might hurt someone else… As much as being forced to leave here had hurt Shion so long ago, he imagines, though there had been no other way. It was either force Shion to leave for safety or let him get hunted down like a dog and die.

And yet, instead of carefully hiding himself away, Shion worked any odd job he could find until he finally had enough money to get Smokey the treatment he needed.

Smokey pushes himself up, and though he might be getting better slowly but surely, there is still a fine tremor that works its way through his arms when he puts all of his weight on them. “I do feel that way about you. I love you. I only sent you away to keep you safe from Iemura.”

“I’m not upset about that anymore. I was stupid to be upset, then. You just did what you could to take care of me.” Shion shuffles his feet. “I don’t want you to think you owe me anything.”

“Owe you…” Smokey trails off, his brows furrowing.

“For the medicine, and the money.” Shion pushes himself off of the doorframe, half-turns away. “I did it for you because I wanted to, and I don’t want you to think you owe me—”

Smokey picks a pillow up from the nest and flings it at the doorway, the angle perfect that it bounces off of the side of Shion’s head and lands on the ground. “Shut up. That’s not why I want you with me. I want you with me because I want you with me. I know I don’t owe you anything. Now come lie down next to me and hold me. It’s what we both want.”

The action, and the words, startle Shion; he turns wide dark eyes on Smokey once again, his jaw working like he wants to say something before he picks the pillow up and, obediently, comes over to the bed. He kicks his boots off, shrugs out of his jacket, and drops down on the pillows at Smokey’s right, leaving just a little space between them. Irritated, Smokey rolls over to loop an arm around Shion’s neck, bringing their foreheads together gently.

“This is really okay?” Shion asks, running his fingers up Smokey’s side slowly with a certain reverence that makes Smokey’s face feel hot.

“It’s more than okay.” Smokey lets his eyes drift closed, curls his fingers around the back of Shion’s neck so the contact between them can’t lessen without him knowing. “I’m glad you’re home. I don’t want you to leave ever again. I need you here with me.”

Shion’s breath trembles and he tilts his head, nudging his nose against Smokey’s cheekbone tenderly. “I’m going to be right here with you, then. I never wanted to be without you.”

By the time Takeshi finds them, Smokey has lulled into an almost-sleep, his face tucked against the front of Shion’s throat while Shion rubs soothing circles into the small of his back. Smokey knows it’s him because Takeshi drops down behind him and spoons up to him without a word, planting a kiss on the back of his neck through the hair there. When Shion makes the smallest noise of protest, Smokey opens his eyes only to see Takeshi reach across him to touch Shion’s face, fingers pulling at one of his curls.

“Don’t be like that,” Takeshi says, his voice low, a little hoarse and throaty. “I’m not here to kick you out and you know that as well as I do. I’m here with both of you.”

Shion sighs, closes his eyes and leans up into the touch. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Takeshi.”

“Good boy.” Takeshi shifts closer to Smokey so he can drape his arm over both of them, pressing his face against the back of Smokey’s head. “This okay with you, Smokey?”

“S’great.” Smokey likes being between them like this, the safety and security of their arms around him, the familiarity of Takeshi at his back—  _ You know I’ll always have your back, Smokey, no matter what _ — and Shion wrapped around him.

Predictably, Pi finds them next and he doesn’t come alone; Yu’s bouncy, vibrant, bright voice reaches Smokey’s ears before he hears their footfalls. He peels open an eyelid and peeks at the doorway, recognizing Pi’s colorful hair, the sight of Yu hanging off of his arm. Their newest boy is an angel and Smokey adores him, the way he lights up every space he steps into, the affection he shows to everyone, but especially to them.

“What’s everyone doing in bed?” Yu asks.

Pi gives his curls a gentle ruffle. “Looks like it’s a lazy day in bed. We were coming to ask if we had any plans today but I’m guessing this means we definitely don’t.”

“You would be correct.” Takeshi pushes himself up just a little and Smokey rolls over enough to look up at him, the angle of his face in the sunlight to die for. “You wanna join us? Smokey made sure there was room for all of us.”

Yu scans the room, makes a face. “Isn’t someone missing?”

“They’ll get here in time,” Smokey reassures him, and Yu looks at him, and smiles, and Smokey feels like the sunlight in that smile can make flower bloom between his ribs and around his heart. “For now, if you want to join us, you can. There is plenty of room.”

Pi, predictably, sprawls across their legs, tucking his hands behind his head with a pleased smile when Takeshi grumbles and tries to aim a kick at his ankle, but misses. Yu isn’t much better, draping himself over all three of them so that his head rests on Shion’s shoulder and his legs pin Takeshi’s thighs to the nest. It gives Smokey the perfect angle to dig his fingers into Yu’s ribs, listen to his bright laughter while he squirms on top of all of them. Once all five of them settle down, though, having a couple of people on top doesn’t hurt so much.

Yu sneaks quick and clever fingers under Smokey’s shirt, dragging his nails lightly over Smokey’s stomach, triumphant grin in place when Smokey yelps and wriggles. “Got you!”

“You’re all terrible,” Takeshi mutters.

Smokey loses track of the time but when Shion suddenly twists around in front of him, he manages to open his eyes and turn his own head to see if their sixth member has decided to join them for the afternoon. The way Shion’s face lights up says more than words ever could and Smokey’s lips lift at the corners as he takes in Shion’s joy, the softness in his dark eyes as he leans up to offer a hand to the person still standing in the doorway.

“Don’t you all look comfortable.” Kain’s head rests against the doorframe, enough sunlight spilling through the room that the golden light illuminates the deep blue hues dyed into their dark hair. “What are you all doing? Sleeping through the nice weather?”

Pi lifts his head, wiggling his fingers in greeting. “Yeah, we’re all just gonna lie around since we don’t got anything else to do. Wanna join us?”

“There’s room,” Shion supplies helpfully and hopefully.

“You should come lie down with us,” Smokey agrees, watching Kain’s long fingers toy with the frayed edge of their sweater, a considerate expression on their face. “There’s always going to be room, you know? So come lie down with us.”

“Ah, I see.” Kain shrugs out of the sweater and leaves it on the floor with the shoes, tossing their boots next to it before taking Shion’s offered hand and sinking down into the bedding. “You look like you were waiting for me.”

Shion’s cheeks redden just slightly and Smokey bites down on his bottom lip to swallow back laughter. No one else in the room seems to pick up on it, but Smokey knows Shion better than anyone else, anyway. “Just thought you might eventually show up. There’s room next to me.”

When Shion half rolls over, Smokey leans back just long enough to watch them, settling his fingers on Takeshi’s hand, pressed into his stomach through his shirt. Shion stretches out on his back and Kain’s head comes to rest on his shoulder, soft blue spilling over Shion’s black sweater, and when the two of them settle Smokey takes the other shoulder, leaning over far enough that he can peck Kain on the forehead. Having everyone he cares about in the same room is almost intoxicating, especially in such a subdued and quiet environment.

It might be ridiculous, but Smokey can’t help how deeply in love he feels with every single person in this room, how his heart softens for all of them, how he feels complete with all of them near, within touching distance, or already touching them. He can hear Shion’s heartbeat strong beneath his ear, a melody that could lull him right to sleep.

He drifts back into his dreamlike state and thinks that, for maybe the first time, there could not be a dream sweeter than his current reality.


End file.
